


【ASTRO/花生】戀愛病

by minminooo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminooo/pseuds/minminooo
Summary: ※ ASTRO，尹產賀 ╳ 文彬※ 固定週三約會的花生糖實在太甜惹※ 內含發車描寫但沒車速，介意者勿往下閱讀
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

尹產賀覺得自己得了一種病，好想談戀愛的病。

夏日炎炎，炙熱的太陽高掛在天空，近乎要沸騰的溫度就跟他燃燒的內心一樣，渴望愛情的細胞持續躁動。

尹產賀抱著雙腿不禁歪頭想了，這個時候的他應該在家打電動、吹冷氣而不是坐在沙灘的遮陽傘底下躲避陽光的曝曬。略略地瞇起眼，他緊盯著才從海裡上來的文彬，對方正撥弄著他濕漉的頭髮緩緩向自己走來。

「都難得來了，產賀不下去玩啊？」文彬問道。

雖然來海邊戲水只穿著海灘褲是再正常不過的事，但尹產賀看著打著赤膊的文彬還是覺得畫面煽情，因為文彬寬肩窄腰，穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉，被恰恰好的肌肉線條包覆令人忍不住想多看幾眼。

髮尾銜著水珠，他不經意地擺弄了幾個動作彷彿在誘惑他似地。

「⋯⋯哥邀請我來我才來的，結果你把我丟著自己去玩。」尹產賀嚥了嚥口水，一面抱怨一面扭開礦泉水遞給文彬。

文彬自然地接過礦泉水，露出了他不積極參與還反倒怪他而哭笑不得的表情。

「好好，你說的都對，是哥錯了。」

他伸手揉了揉尹產賀的頭髮。眼前這小他兩歲的男孩子原來還股著腮幫子發脾氣，但稍微安撫一下就立刻氣消了，展現出靦腆可愛的笑容，真的無敵單純呢。

但他才這麼想的同時，卻發現尹產賀看自己的視線有些尖銳無法視而不見，但照文彬的個性是可以忽略的。

「夏天的尾巴來臨之前要達成幾個目標吧？哥打算要學會衝浪。」文彬尷尬地轉移了話題。

尹產賀沒吭聲只是用強烈的眼神望著文彬好像要把他鑿穿似地。

「你也快說說看啊。」他打了尹產賀的背。

只見他思索了半晌，然後說，「⋯⋯想談戀愛，和哥談戀愛。」

文彬想了一下，並沒有花太長的時間，嘴角勾起了弧度能夠看見淺淺的酒窩。

「可以啊，那又有什麼難的。」

近乎是秒答，尹產賀簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他竟然爽快地答應和他交往，原來和文彬開始談戀愛是那麼容易的一件事？

但那年的夏天結束以後，尹產賀卻發現他的戀愛病越來越嚴重了。

尹產賀與文彬相遇也是夏天的時候，那年的他還是中學生，因為暑假期間被指派游泳課題不得不到市立泳池入場交差。

雖然正值青春期，但生長機制尚未啟動的尹產賀卻比一般的男生還要乾癟瘦小，所以當時的他對於自己必須在眾目睽睽之下只穿著一條泳褲很是厭惡，每每拿到票根就披著大毛巾坐在游泳池邊滑手機。

這日他也不例外，進入場內就選了一個位置坐下，連沾水的興致都沒有便低頭玩起手機遊戲。

「⋯⋯好玩嗎？我說遊戲。」

尹產賀聽見說話的聲音連忙抬起了頭，他的隔壁不曉得什麼時候坐了個人，正是文彬。

眼前的他留著一頭俐落的短髮，好看的臉型搭配端正的五官，看上去非常帥氣，由於對方身上穿著運動外套，尹產賀知道他是附近高中校隊的選手。

雖然他每天來都會碰到他並不算臉生，但搭上話卻是第一次。

「好玩。」尹產賀直白的回答。

「你每天都特地來泳池打電動？」他托著下巴歪頭問了，似乎真的為他的行為感到困惑。

尹產賀雖然覺得他有些多管閒事，但這位大哥卻長得一臉不好惹的樣子，所以他也不敢不理睬，尷尬地點了點頭然後又立馬搖了搖頭。

他被他逗笑了。

「做暑假作業很不容易呢。」

「你怎麼知道我是為了做作業？」

「因為我以前也做過差不多的事情。」

他瞇著眼笑起來的模樣和前一秒截然不同，生人勿近的嚴肅臉孔瞬間變得春暖花開還帶了點傻氣，像一隻高傲卻愛撒嬌的小貓咪，偶爾示好就讓飼主心花怒放。

同時間輪到了文彬下水的順序，被教練叫喚的他隨即起身脫掉了外套。

「待會兒見。」

尹產賀愣了愣，他們是還會繼續聊天下去的關係嗎？雖然不明白但他仍舊像個機器人回覆道，「好喔⋯⋯待會兒見。」

原來他的名字叫文彬啊，好特別，就像藝名似的。

站在水道前的文彬因為長期鍛鍊，體格既精實又迷人，雖然沒有多餘的贅肉卻不過瘦，有著美妙的線條是尹產賀夢寐以求的身材。

哨聲響起時，文彬以圓滑的曲線躍入水中，靈巧又美麗的泳姿像是童話裡的人魚，讓尹產賀無法輕易將目光挪開，待文彬從泳池裡出來，浸濕的模樣更是讓他的心跳漏掉好幾拍。

尹產賀頭一次體會到什麼是情竇初開。

「哥，我能叫你彬尼哥嗎？」尹產賀嚷嚷，一面手腳迅速地替他遞上毛巾。

訓練結束的文彬沒能得知尹產賀在這短短時間內的心裡活動，只曉得他回過頭再見到他時，他已用崇拜的眼神認定他，甚至黏人的跟在他屁股後面甩都甩不開。

雖然覺得有點莫名奇妙，但尹產賀並不是什麼壞孩子，所以文彬也任由他去了，殊不知造成這一切的源頭是自己無心的攀談。

原來枯燥無聊的暑假作業在尹產賀看來突然變得有趣極了，因為只要來到游泳池就能見到文彬。

成為大學生後的文彬並沒有繼續待在校隊參與競泳項目，而是普普通通地重回課業專題的懷抱，閒暇之餘則找了份打工，打算過上平凡的學生生活。

起初尹產賀覺得像他這麼棒的選手放棄比賽很可惜，三天兩頭就在文彬耳邊叨念，但他一向都是有自己想法的人，既然覺得把游泳當成興趣比較適合，也就這樣了，有餘裕還能去學衝浪，比一味在水道來回有趣的多。

但文彬並沒有因此怠惰改變訓練時養成的習慣，若早上時間許可就會去晨泳，這對一向不是晨起類型的文彬其實相當難能可貴。

而自從他與尹產賀開始交往以後，雖然行程表並沒有太大的變動，但見面似乎不需要找理由，兩個人自然相約在每個週末、文彬晨泳完以後，一起在游泳館附近的一家早午餐店吃飯，下午沒有規劃就膩在一塊悠哉地度過。

即便文彬對於尹產賀戀慕的心思有些詫異，但卻不難想像他對自己懷抱的想法是那麼樣的火熱。因為尹產賀的愛情從來就表現的很露骨，文彬很清楚的感受到他的喜歡。

這天他們依然約在老地方，漸漸入秋的天氣變得微涼，所以夜貓子習性的尹產賀沒睡到日上三竿根本起不來，但模模糊糊之間想到文彬很可能還在等他，他便急急忙忙從被窩中彈起，匆促地出了門。

習慣吃早午餐的地方是文彬的一個好朋友車銀優介紹的，由於他本身在那裡工作，所以他們時不時遇到他就會聊上幾句。

尹產賀知道他們的關係很好，也不曾懷疑過，但當他姍姍來遲見到文彬和車銀優相談甚歡的模樣著實地吃醋了，因為平常在他面前裝作成熟大人的文彬在車銀優身邊就像個孩子，不經意流露出真實的感情。

文彬看著車銀優的眼神就是和別人不同，既溫柔又多情，彷彿他們的世界只有彼此。

雖然他不知道文彬究竟心裡在想什麼，但察覺到的尹產賀突然感到很受傷，怎麼能當著他的面喜歡別人呢，真的好可惡。

「產賀你來啦。」文彬看到他現身，就像個沒事人極度平常地向他打了招呼。

尹產賀無法控制自己的表情，幾乎是臭著臉入座，車銀優第一時間就感覺到他正在生氣，但還是笑臉盈盈地朝他遞送菜單。

「你們慢慢看，待會兒叫我。」

文彬知道為什麼車銀優急著退場的理由，可是他並不想迎面撞上尹產賀的壞心情，所以裝作若無其事地翻閱菜單，對他投以笑容。

「A餐和B餐看起來都很好吃的樣子，我們分著吃吧？」文彬說。

尹產賀點了點頭。

「⋯⋯銀優哥已經有對象了。」

「我知道啊。」

「那為什麼那樣？」

「只是朋友，聊個天很正常吧。」

尹產賀很討厭文彬說只是朋友這四個字，因為跟他要好的每個人他通通會用只是朋友帶過。

不管過上多少次生日，尹產賀永遠比文彬小兩歲，他們當不了朋友，如果不是戀人，那就只會是一個很親的弟弟罷了。

對文彬懷抱有欲望在尹產賀來說是理所當然的事情，因為他喜歡文彬、非常喜歡，他也說不清楚這樣的感情是何時變質，真正意識到自己的心是某天晚上他做了一個春夢，因為夢裡的文彬弄髒了內褲。

尹產賀的家庭和睦溫暖，他從小就在愛裡長大，所以察覺內心深處的秘密他絲毫不認為需要避諱，更是加倍篤定自己喜歡文彬的感情並不一般，隨即就想昭告全世界。

他原來以為的戀愛是他和文彬只注視著彼此，但文彬似乎不那麼想，所以他難受的想哭。


	2. Chapter 2

享用完美味的早午餐，文彬逕自到櫃檯結了帳，順道和車銀優聊上幾句，雖然站在落地窗外什麼也聽不見，但尹產賀從動作及視線感受到他們在說自己，對應車銀優皺眉的表情是文彬再尷尬不過的笑容。

玻璃門開啟，悅耳的風鈴聲敲響了，「走吧。」文彬說。

尹產賀因為習慣很自然地尾隨在文彬後方而不是與他並肩同行，見他低著頭走路很是洩氣的模樣，文彬有些過意不去，所以不知不覺放慢了步伐。

「和你說過不要駝背走路吧！」文彬藉故拍了拍尹產賀的後背。

原來比他矮小很多的尹產賀在上了高中後就不停地竄高，如今都比他還高了，由於先天體格的肩膀就是偏窄，所以體重原本就稍輕的他顯得格外地瘦長，就像一支竹竿，不過自從開始和文彬一塊去健身房，整個身形就不一樣了。

變得男人味很多。

文彬用眼角餘光瞥了臉孔逐漸成熟的尹產賀內心有幾分感慨，不論是尹產賀的成長還是他們之間的關係變化。

或許是他把談戀愛想得太單純，跟尹產賀所期待的有差距才造成現在的狀況。

偶爾，文彬會覺得和年下男交往讓他的心很累，尤其是尹產賀像個大醋桶為了自己鬧脾氣的時候，實在讓他吃不消，即便他還是會覺得這樣的小情人很可愛，證實了愛情的盲目又不切實際。

文彬寵溺的笑了。

到達尹產賀的住處，由於他早早就搬出來一個人住沒有別人，所以文彬很放鬆的當作自己家，一看見床鋪就撲騰地趴了上去。

「睏了，想睡一下。」文彬伸了個懶腰說。

尹產賀坐在床沿依舊沒吭聲似乎還在生氣。

拿他沒有辦法的文彬只好無聲無息地向他爬過去，突襲式地從背後半帶撒嬌的摟著他。

「我們產賀還要不開心多久？不能現在就消氣嗎？」將下巴架在他的肩膀，文彬已經是無所不用其極，刻意奶聲奶氣地在他耳邊輕聲說話。

雖然尹產賀本人很擅長這種類型的撒嬌，但文彬對他這麼做卻不見得有效，只換來他一個白眼。

「尹產賀你活得不耐煩了吧。」文彬冷冷的說，隨即放手滾回了床鋪。

尹產賀望著不想再繼續搭理他寧可睡一覺的文彬，小聲地對他質問了，「彬尼哥喜歡銀優哥對不對？」

文彬連忙坐起身，沒好氣的回覆道，「你在胡說什麼啊，哪隻眼睛看到了。」

「我兩隻眼睛都看到了。」

面對尹產賀的篤定文彬瞬間語塞，接著搔了搔自個兒的脖子，有些無奈的開口，「我和銀優只能是朋友，而且我不是正在和你交往嘛。」

「如果銀優哥恢復自由身，你還會跟我交往嗎？」

「這種不會發生的事情何必探討呢。」文彬覺得莫名其妙，看來一時半刻尹產賀都會陷在情緒當中，不論他說什麼都像辯解自討沒趣，「你再繼續這樣，那我要回去了。」

見文彬收拾東西真的打算離開的模樣，尹產賀慌張地環抱住文彬。

「哥你怎麼可以走！」

「不然我要在這裡看你的臉色嗎？」

「不要走。」

尹產賀哭哭啼啼的樣子讓文彬瞬間心軟了，就算他只是做做樣子，但看他沮喪著臉都覺得心疼。

文彬凝視著他思索了片刻，接著他決定採取大膽的方式。

「咦、哥，你幹嘛突然脫衣服！」

「因為不管我怎麼解釋你都不會聽進去，所以只好用身體來證明。」文彬俐落地脫掉白色的上衣，暴露在燈光下的膚色一覽無遺，他又再問了一次，「不想做嗎？」

尹產賀的心裡雖然想拒絕文彬，但他正值青春的身體卻老實的出賣他，因為平常酷帥的文彬就屬和他兩個人在床上時將姿態放得很低，他喜歡跨坐在他身上自己搖，不時還會發出難耐的呻吟，想到文彬大汗淋漓臉頰潮紅的情色畫面他立馬乖乖束手投降。

「⋯⋯怎麼可能不想。」

語尾才剛落下，文彬就環抱著尹產賀的脖子主動吻了上去，深深地，他很迷戀尹產賀肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，跟自己偏薄的嘴唇不同特別有存在感，啃咬著那豐厚的形狀，因為反饋太過熱情他在抽離開時還下意識抹去嘴角的口水。

不管接吻多少次，文彬的眼神總是帶有羞澀感，哥真的好可愛喔，尹產賀一面那麼想一面寬衣解帶，文彬也替他脫下外褲，和稚氣未脫的容貌不同，他代表成人的器官發育的很好呢。

兩個人再度擁抱、接吻，然後結合。

尹產賀挺著腰桿在他體內橫行霸道的時候，文彬深深感受到他是個男人的事實，跟他沒什麼不同，只是長相稍微清秀一點、年紀稍微小一點。

躺在床鋪上任尹產賀為所欲為的文彬能夠清楚的見到對方十足專注的神情，他將自己的雙腿架在腰的兩側，無法克制地持續加速動作。

「⋯⋯產賀摸這裡。」文彬頭昏腦脹地拉著他的手往自己昂首腫脹的地方帶，隨後脫口而出的是不成詞彙的咿咿呀呀。

尹產賀憐惜地親吻他的胸膛、肩窩，晨泳完才洗過澡的文彬身上還留有沐浴乳的香氣，但混雜汗水的芬芳卻更令他動心，用嘴唇觸碰他的臉頰，文彬被情慾渲染的表情是尹產賀珍藏的寶物。

他不間斷地吻著他的肌膚，讓文彬感到特別的害臊，尤其尹產賀掰開他的大腿將腦袋埋在下方，似乎有意要在內側註記留念的舉動。

「等等，你留下痕跡要是被看見我會很丟臉。」文彬抓著他的頭髮說。

被挑起玩性的尹產賀不但不放棄，反倒露出人畜無害的笑容答腔，「哥的這個位置只有我會看到啊。」

「別鬧了臭小子。」

講歸講、罵歸罵，還是順了他的意。

文彬明白尹產賀有多喜歡他，所以出乎意料的縱容尹產賀，寵著他、謙讓他，自己甘願做承受一切的那個角色。

和尹產賀的唇瓣交疊時，文彬總感覺自己真的好壞，因為就如同尹產賀敏感的直覺所發現的那樣，他曾經喜歡過車銀優，但他表示兩個人只能進展到朋友絕對是據實稟告沒有半點虛假。

文彬並沒有要將尹產賀作為備胎的打算，只是恰恰好他選在自己最想逃避的時間表白，所以索性嘗試和他談個戀愛。

但要說他用尹產賀來忘記車銀優卻不至於，因為他和車銀優就是朋友，以前是、以後也不會變，會露出蛛絲馬跡純粹是他沈溺在戀愛的氛圍太過鬆懈，所以搞混了對象。

文彬不曉得怎麼和尹產賀表達他的愛情，因為哥哥的身分無法輕易跳脫，怎麼做都覺得彆扭。他想，在床上用身體合好這種爛招數也就對尹產賀這種頭腦單純的人奏效，看來他們都是直線條的生物呢，所以在一起很快樂。

尹產賀睡著毫無防備的模樣就像個孩子。

明明消耗過體力已經很累了的文彬不知道為什麼很快的清醒了，所以他躺在枕邊觀察他睡覺的臉，越看越覺得有趣。

一段時間後，文彬決定起床再去沖個澡，但才挪動位置就吵醒了尹產賀。

「唔⋯⋯哥要走了嗎？」糯糯的鼻音讓他連話都說不清楚，尹產賀睡眼惺忪的樣子讓文彬笑了。

「沒有要走，只是起床而已。」他說。

尹產賀卻揉著眼睛可憐兮兮地拉著他的手腕，「想和哥再待一會兒。」

每當尹產賀撒嬌文彬總是會感到沒轍，所以他又快速地躺回原位，尹產賀滿足地勾起嘴角，瞬間將整個人向他逼近。

文彬隨口問了一句，「要抱著嗎？」

「要。」

喜孜孜的尹產賀幾乎是飛撲般地投入文彬的懷裡，雖然他很喜歡摟著文彬的腰身，但文彬主動抱著他的時候卻讓他更有安全感。

「我會再多注意一點，不會再露出那種會讓人誤會的表情了。」面對面地窩在被褥當中，文彬小心翼翼地在他耳邊低語了。

尹產賀卻得理不饒人的戳了戳文彬的胸口，嘟囔的抱怨道，「你的心也要多注意，現在裡面住著的只有我才對。」

文彬望著他，實在不曉得該作何反應，所以思緒到天邊繞了一圈後，他緩緩地丟出一句，「不知道。」

「為什麼不知道？」

「人心是可以控制的嗎？」他反問了。

「哥你真的只會說實話，哄哄我也不會。」尹產賀裝模作樣的噘著嘴，但眉宇舒展開的模樣明顯心情好了很多，「既然答應和我在一起，你就是我的了。」

尹產賀真摯的表情不知為何看上去莫名的逞強，彷彿小鬼在裝大人，讓文彬不禁噗嗤的大笑出來，無所適從的尹產賀實在摸不透他的笑點，隨即捧著文彬的臉湊了上去。

他溫柔地親了親文彬，接著靠著他的額頭試圖催眠他而刻意壓低了嗓音，「看著我，你現在腦袋裡只有我。」

凝視著尹產賀的雙眼與他四目交接，文彬原來靜如止水的內心竟掀起了漣漪與波瀾，心跳聲清晰的彷彿對方都聽得見，令他的耳根不禁紅了。

「嗯⋯⋯只有你。」

睜著又大又圓的雙眸，文彬聽話又順從的附和了。

尹產賀滿意地將手指插進文彬的髮絲，他輕閉雙眼再度迫切地與他的擁吻，一直保持高度熱戀的狀態並不如想像中的簡單，但文彬每卸下一絲絲防備都足夠讓尹產賀歡欣鼓舞。

看來尹產賀所罹患的戀愛病，症狀並不會在一時半刻消退，若可以，他想作為帶原者傳染給文彬，能夠一起為愛發燒才是最理想的。

// END //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 喜歡這篇文章請幫我按下Kudo❤或是留下您的感想，謝謝:)  
> 想得知最新作品可至BLOG查詢-- https://mirumiru126.pixnet.net/blog


End file.
